


Monochrome

by Frostberry



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostberry/pseuds/Frostberry
Summary: After White Diamond pulls out Steven’s gem, he turns into Pink Diamond, who with no memories of the last five thousand years.





	Monochrome

Pink’s first thought was that she had been captured at last. Pearl was supposed to  _ fake shatter  _ her and turn her into Rose Quartz. Not take her back to Homeworld. She stood very still, as if caught by a larger authority, then her eyes started to move again. 

Pink looked up slowly to see White Diamond’s large face turned into a grin and she shuddered, fear filling her gem like water and then drifting away. 

“Where am I?” She said, stupidly. Looking around, she saw one of the tiny little humans that she had probably seen on Earth, tugging against an unknown gem’s grip. Garnet was behind her, and she could see the legs of both Yellow and Blue, gray as the surroundings of the room. But looking closely, she saw that Pearl and the others had been turned into a grey beings, which was part of White Diamond’s power. 

White’s grin was so bright she had to squint - like a bright sun in the endless sky. “You’re back. This game went on for quite some time. Longest game I’ve ever seen. I was even counting the seconds. Six thousand years isn’t  _ too  _ bad. But you know, my Pink - you’re very lucky to be a diamond instead of that Rose Quartz you pretended to be, or you would have been shattered.”

“The last thing I remember is being Rose Quartz,” Pink said, firmly. “I don’t want to play your games anymore.” She wanted to go home and play amongst the humans, sit in waterfalls, live in beautiful gardens of trees and flowers. 

“Is that how you greet me? Oh dear. But you know where you are going - there will be games.” White said brightly. “I don’t think your followers will want to see you now after pretending to be a little human boy.” 

Pink didn’t know what she was talking about, but she knew for sure she’d never be a human boy in her life. Boys were small, and barely went up to her shin. She couldn’t imagine being  _ that  _ small. She looked back over to the little human girl, struggling against Pearl. 

“Don’t listen to her! I’m Connie and you were Steven! She’s lying!” She yelled, tears in her eyes. Pink didn’t recognise her. 

“Why would I be lying?” White barely glanced over at the girl. 

“You’ve been Rose Quartz and her son for the last six thousand years! She pulled the diamond out of you, and now you’ve returned to being Pink Diamond! Please  _ listen  _ to me-” There was a crack, and she fell silent. 

That sounded more credible then suddenly being teleported  _ back  _ to Homeworld. “I don’t see any teleporters in sight,” said Pink. “The human girl must be telling the truth. Trying to manipulate me isn’t going to work, this time.” 

“I can assure you, Pink,” White said in her airy-fairy, no nonsense voice, “Humans and gems - let alone  _ diamonds  _ \- can’t fuse. No way you were a boy. The world isn’t Monochrome, its black and white. Obvious, she’s lying - but no worry. You can go back somewhere nice for a bit. A holiday to think about what’s happened.” 

Blue and Yellow took Connie away. She was struggling under Yellow’s large hand. Pink didn’t know what to do - it felt like only minutes ago she was putting a hibiscus flower in Pearl’s hair and promising never to tell anybody about their secret. Garnet and Pearl, and the other gem all left, walking behind in unison like little Rubies. 

White pressed a light finger on Pink’s forehead. “I’ll see you later on.” Later on meant anywhere between minutes to a millenia, with White… 

White moved and Pink saw a teleporter behind her. She wasn’t exactly sure where White was making her go - but she didn’t want to do whatever White wanted anymore. Thinking hard of Earth, Pink leapt into the teleporter before she saw White’s evil grin and knew she didn’t have a choice right then, right now of where she was going. 

There was a white flash, and Pink was gone. 

***

Overgrown with weeds, flowers dead and no wind. Large pillars were placed on either sides of a large pavement going at least a mile long. Right in the middle, she saw her earliest,  _ best  _ friend, waiting for her. 

“You told me to wait.” 

Pink had not thought of Spinel for a very long time. It took her a second to remember her. She looked decayed, dirty. Worn out. Because of - 

The game. 

The waiting. 

While Spinel struggled against the thick thorny branches covering her feet, the teleporter behind her cracked. She had nowhere to go. Spinel looked up with those large, gooey eyes. 

“This will be so much fun.” 


End file.
